


How could he not

by Otte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Short, Silly, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James messing around, Remus having to put up with it, Peter being generally confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could he not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128936) by http://lycanthropuns.tumblr.com. 



“LUPIN” Sirius’s loud voice echoed in the Gryffindor common room as Remus walked in with their friend James. James gave Sirius a knowing smirk but Remus sent the black haired male a questioning look. ”Yes?”

“What?” Sirius smiled, acting innocent.

“Why did you yell my name out?” Remus sighed as he sat down next to him. “Don’t draw attention to me like that.” He added when Sirius had only shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to James.

Having done their assignments and homework for the next day the four of them, their friend Peter was also there, decided to leave early for dinner. Remus was explaining the method used that day on Defence Against the Dark Arts class to Peter as they walked, James grinning behind them and Sirius looking excited.  
Just as Lupin’s right foot stepped on the exit’s frame, he heard Sirius taking in a loud breath. “LUPOUT!” Was heard behind him, followed by several students murmuring ‘Aahh now I get it…’ from the common room.

Remus let out an even deeper sigh as Peter looked at his friends not understanding what James and Sirius looked so smug about.


End file.
